


I was wrong

by Watachan



Series: Voltron Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Make up sex, Married Couple, Power Couple, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Prompts: Altea AU + Fight + EndearmentsWork for the Voltron Bingo on tumblr





	I was wrong

* * *

Keith fucking knew he had been wrong. He didn’t even know what came over him to call his lover, his husband, the man he loved so much he could die for him; he didn’t know how he could call him an egoistic half-baked prince. In front of the Consul of Altea nonetheless.

Lance had just stared at him with a blank expression, got up from his chair and stated the debate was over before exiting the room without a second glance back. Shiro, Krolia and Kolivan were all there, and they cornered the young galra once they were out of the room. Each one lecturing him in their own way; Kolivan said it wasn’t appropriate for a leader to insult someone during a meeting this important, Krolia reminding him Lance was his lover, his mate and that what he did was unacceptable, and Shiro reminded him just how much Lance was unpopular for the Consul since he was only princess Allura’s half-brother.

He knew perfectly well he stepped out of line, insulting the person he loved the most, in front of people that thought even worse of Lance for some stupid political reasons. Keith was supposed to support him, to have his back. And he failed.

Somehow, Lance managed to avoid him all day long, and he expected his lover to pretext anything to not join him into bed that night.

He didn’t wait for him and just lied down on his side of their enormous bed. It felt cold without another body pressed against his. He knew he deserved this silent treatment, but he didn’t mean it and wanted to apologize. He would do anything for Lance to forgive him.

He heard Lance coming through their bedroom door and stayed very still. He wasn’t sure if Lance wanted to talk to him yet. He heard the noises of clothes being taken off his body and could perfectly picture his lover undressing. The faint footsteps he heard came to the bed and he stopped breathing, eyes tightly closed. He felt the mattress fall to Lance’s weight in his back and thought for a moment that, indeed, Lance didn’t want to talk to him and just went to bed.

That is, until he felt a hand smack his butt from under the cover and made him jump almost out of his skin. He turned around and Lance was leaning over him, his expression just as blank as when he left that room in the morning. Keith didn’t know if he was supposed to say something or stay silent. He decided to apologise.

“I… I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it… I was frustrated and…”

“Shut up.” said Lance in a breath.

Keith looked at him and felt another slap on his thigh this time.

“W-what are you…?”

“If you’re really sorry, get on your stomach, right now.”

He noticed Lance’s altean markings were glowing. He was still learning about the alteans, but he had grasped out that the marks on their cheeks glowed in a few situations, and if it wasn’t because of quintessence, it was because they felt a very rough emotion. Keith rolled on his stomach, completely submitting himself to his husband. Lance was probably furious for his marks to glow. He had the feeling that he was gonna get more spanking.

And that’s exactly what Lance did. He manhandled his lover a little, took his sleeping pants off and started to hit his buttcheeks. Keith gripped the bedsheets and his pillow.

“Say you’re sorry.”

“I… I’m sorry, Lance.”

Another smack on his ass.

“Again.”

“I’m sorry, love.”

They repeated this a dozen times. Keith was crying at this point. At the last smack, Lance left his hand on the reddened skin. And his touch became extremely tender and soft.

“Do you love me, Keith?”

He had been facing away this whole time, so he turned his head to Lance. He didn’t care if he looked wrecked. Lance probably wanted this.

“I love you with all my heart. I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to be your support.”

Lance’s hand traveled to the small of his back. Keith didn’t dare take his eyes off Lance’s blue ones. He was suddenly pushed on his side and Lance was all over him, his arms around his waist and neck, and his face so close they could breathe the same air.

“You do this again, and you’re gonna get it worst next time.”

Lance kissed his face, tenderly, like the night they made love for the first time. Keith didn’t understand, why was Lance so mean a moment again, and now he was extra soft with him?

He jumped a little when he felt his lover more. He dropped his eyes and saw the fully erected penis of his husband against his hip.

“L-Lance?”

He followed the galra’s stare and smiled back at him.

“What? You really thought I wouldn’t get excited by all the little noises and how cute your butt was when I spanked it?”

“But… you were angry…”

“I still am. A little.”

He took the hem of Keith’s top and rose it on his chest, his fingers caressing the pale purple skin under.

“But I love you too much as well. Call me a fool to forgive you so easily, but I can’t stay mad at you for long.”

He moved to settle between his husband’s legs, his lips gently kissing his chest.

“If you don’t want me to touch you, tell me and we can just go to sleep. I’ll understand.”

He stopped everything to look at Keith. His expression wasn’t blank anymore and definitely soft and loving now. Keith took a big inspiration, relieved he was still loved by his husband.

“You better love me, after making sure I’ll have a horrible time sitting tomorrow.”

Lance smiled lovingly and bent down to his face.

“I’ll treat you like the prince you are.”

He kissed his lips softly and went down his neck, pecking and biting softly at the pale purple skin. Keith angled his neck to give him more access, moaning delightfully. He felt Lance’s hands travel everywhere on his body; from his nipples to his stomach and navel, to his thighs and his injured butt. Each touch was delicate and aimed to turn him on. The heavy cock pressed against his didn’t move yet, and it was a shame in his opinion. So, he started to move his hips, frotting them together. Lance groaned in approbation.

“Something you’d like, my love?”

“Keep doing what you were doing. I’ll take care of us too.” he whispered, a hand snaking between their bodies to grasp their cock together.

Lance moaned and licked his neck up to his ear.

“That’s my good boy.”

Keith shivered at the pet name. He was only using it in bed, and it always managed to make him feel accepted. So, he moved his hand up and down the two lengths, while Lance continued to mark his neck. They were doing it lazily but it was not about doing a lot or getting off quickly. This was special, they needed this moment and time like they were discovering each other again. He felt Lance’s hand fondle his thigh and slowly go lower, making sure to be extra gentle with his abused skin. Keith felt a finger softly circle his opening without pressure. It was almost too soft.

“Lance!” he moaned. “Go ahead, I need more…”

Lance slipped his cock out of the galra’s grasp and kissed him quickly.

“Take care of yourself while I go down your beautiful body.”

Once again, Lance’s compliment made him shiver. He didn’t know he liked to be praised until Lance did it after they married. His altean lover crawled to the middle of the bedhead and pressed his index on a little decorative circle. After a little sound, an hidden drawer opened for them and Lance took a little jar out of it. Keith squirmed and bit his lip, recognizing the lubricant they used in bed. Lance opened it and dipped two fingers in it. Keith squirmed closed, already getting impatient. Lance saw it and didn’t make him wait any longer. He gently pressed his finger at the entrance and slowly went in, drowning Keith’s moans with his lips. The galra wasn’t even touching himself anymore, gripping Lance’s arms instead.

“Say you love me.” asked Lance against his lips.

“I love you.” murmured his lover.

“Why do you love me? What do you like about me?”

He pressed his finger deeper, making Keith moan on his lips.

“B-because you love me… when no one else did.”

He meant outside of his family. Being only half galra in a society were halflings were still considered inferior didn’t help. Most didn’t even take seriously that he was the best young member of the Blade of Marmora and pretended like the position of his mom justified his own. It didn’t, he trained so much and hard to be the best.

“Y-you are compassionate a-and kind. You always give a ch-chance to people. Even if they don’t deserve it…”

“What else, love?”

He circled his hole from the inside, making Keith arch his back in pleasure.

“You’re so good to me…”

“What else?” he asked while kissing down his chest and stomach.

Keith opened his mouth, moaning instead of praising his lover. Lance added a finger while licking the navel of his galra lover.

“I-I love you, Lance…”

“Continue. What else do you like about me?”

Keith smiled and bit his lips, eyes closed.

“Your lips. They are s-soft and so cute when you pout.”

He pressed these lips against Keith’s lower stomach, very close to his dick.

“Anything else?”

Keith moaned at the feeling of soft pecks at the base of his erection and fingers scissoring him.

“E-eyes… so blue… so beau-beautiful… Lance!!”

A long lick up his shaft made Keith cry in pleasure. Lance licked and sucked without taking him into his mouth, making the galra man arch and trash on the bed. Lance licked the head of his magenta penis. He added a third finger and Keith cried out.

“Ah! Aaah… Lance!! Please!!”

“What is it, baby?” he whispered on his dick.

“Please, fuck me…”

He wasn’t so direct in general, but he was on the brink of implosion at this point. He needed his husband, in his ass, right now. Lance went up to his face, his fingers exiting his butt, and looked at the galra with a smirk. Keith jumped at a slap on his ass, followed by a tender caress on it.

“You want my cock?”

“Yes! Yes, please, Lance!” he whispered desperately.

Lance looked between them, Keith following. His cock was illuminated by some points of blue all over the length. Keith was almost drooling at this point.

“How bad do you need it?”

Keith choked when he felt the tip tease his opening. He was bright red and leaking at the tip.

“So bad, so very bad! Lance, Lance, I beg you…”

And it was only thanks to Lance’s hand on his mouth that Keith didn’t end up screaming in pleasure for the whole castle to hear. He moaned once his lover was settled and dropped his hand.

“You really needed me inside you. How do you feel, love?”

Keith sighed, his head a little cloudy. He smiled while rotating his hips.

“I feel better already, but it’s not enough yet.”

Lance kissed his jaw and neck.

“I know. I’m on it, Keith.”

He hugged and cradled lovingly his husband’s body and made his hips move slowly. Keith moaned and spread his legs as far as he could. Every single inch of his prince’s cock was delightful, even with the little sting of his injured butt skin. He felt Lance’s hot breath against his chest and neck, making him shiver, in a good way. He wounded his arms around Lance’s neck.

“I love you, Lance.” he whispered lovingly.

“I know you do. I love you, Keith.”

Lips kissed under his jaw. Hips rocked against his and made him moan again. Fingers grabbed at his hair and under one of his knees. Keith let himself be used, that’s all he asked for. Lance straightened him and put one of his pale legs against his chest and shoulder. Keith bit at his lip in pleasure once he felt the new angle Lance’s cock gained.

“Oh yes… Lance, yes!”

“Yeah? You like that?”

“Don’t stop…”

Lance pushed harshly inside, making his lover jump. Then, he went back to his rhythm, making sure he was almost all the way out of Keith before going back all the way, making their hips meet with a sound of skin slamming against skin, filling the room of moans and groans of pleasure. Keith's lower stomach was illuminate by the glowing dick inside him, a scary sight for him the first time, but nothing out of the ordinary now. It was even turning him on to be able to see the dick that made him feel so good from the inside.

Keith was gripping the sheets and his pillow for dear life. Lance noticed how his back was arching and smirked.

“Are you close, baby?”

“Yeah… almost… cuming…”

Lance grabbed the magenta dick between them and rubbed his thumb on the head. Keith arched harder and shivered in a moan. Lance continued to fuck his lover and rub slowly at the head. Keith was writhing madly.

“Cuming! Cuming!!” he warned in a broken voice.

“Show me, love. Cum on your chest, cum for me.”

At Lance’s request, Keith lost it and did exactly that in a guttural groan of pleasure. He rode the altean dick through his orgasm, completely lost in his own pleasure. The simple sight of his lover enjoying his dick so much made Lance follow very closely, shooting his seed inside his partner without a care.

It took them a moment to regain their minds after that. Lance hugged his husband, kissing his cheek tenderly. Once he could, Keith reciprocated the hug.

“I’m so sorry I called you egoistic. You are anything but egoistic.”

“I know you didn’t mean it. It hurt me at the moment, but I know now you didn’t think a word of it.”

“I don’t know what came over me. I was irritated over now and it just… I don’t have any excuse…”

Keith felt his eyes get filled with tears and he angrily turned his head away from his husband. Lance turned him back to him, stroking his cheek with kindness.

“Could you be into a hormonal change maybe?”

“C-could be… I didn’t think about it because I should be settled by now.”

The galra body was strange, going into hormonal rebalances every few months or years. Keith hated it. He got moody and just unbearable during the rebalance of his body. But also very horny once he was turned on. He groaned in annoyance.

“I AM in a hormonal change… by stars, I’m an idiot…”

“Nah, it’s OK. I’ll know if you snap at me in the new few days, it’s probably just your hormones being shitty.”

Keith kissed the other man, hugging him tightly. Lance reached his hand and took a towel on his side of the bed and cleaned their skin of their semen.

“Let’s get to bed, Keith. We have more work ahead of us tomorrow.”

Keith nodded and lied on his side, facing Lance. The altean prince smirked at him.

“I can’t wait to see the faces of these old fats when they get a look at your neck.”

“How bad did you mark me?” laughed Keith.

“Not much, but I made my marks BIG.”

Keith punched him tenderly on the chest before coming closer to get comfortable for the night. He couldn’t wait either to see all these stupid old bastards’ faces the next morning. They expected the couple to be in trouble, but they were gonna see just how strong they were. Yes, he couldn’t wait to prove them wrong.


End file.
